Percy Jackson FanFiction
by Tirana Allaran
Summary: A young Demigod discovers that she part of the mythical world. What adventures will she have? What will she sacrifice? What awaits her in this mythical world, of Demigods, Gods and Goddesses, and monsters?
1. Chapter 1

T.H POV:

My eyes flutter open as the sun hit the back of my eyelids, and sit up and peeks out the window before getting out of bed. A sudden panic hits me, then relaxed remembering I didn't have school today. I get up and look in my mirror and realized that I had started crying in my sleep, and quickly wipe the few tears that were left away. "Well, looks like I will be staying in my room for a bit" I mutter under my breath, I stretched out my arms, twisting to the side a bit then relaxing as I sit back down on my bed and pet on my sleeping cat who looked up at me. I giggle softly and whisper, "sorry didn't mean to wake you"

I was thankful to the school for letting me have this day off to help my little brother. It hasn't been easy since our parents passed away. The government was nice enough to help with the all money until I was old enough and had a proper job to support the two of us. I open the door to my bed room and look down to find my brother on the floor with a sigh I picked him up and carry him to his bed.

"If you wanted to come in you could have done so...stupid" I whisper, then kissed the top of his head. I drag my feet as I head to the bathroom and turn on the shower on, and let the water run for a while before getting in. A nice warm shower as always help me clear my mind, plus it helps me relax. I just stand there letting the water wash over me, and wash away the tears that had dried on my cheeks. The doorbell rang, with a jolt I jump out of the shower and quickly put on my black robe and go downstairs, and open the door to find a boy my age, just standing there.

"M-may I come in" the strange boy pants out. He had blue eyes and black hair, and also had sweat dripping down his face. I nod and step out of his way. He walks in and smiles, "Thanks" I just stare at him as I close the door. "Are your parents home?" I don't know why, but something tells me that I could trust him. Even though I never met him before.

"No. They died" I answered as head up the stairs, "wait here... while I go and make myself presentable." He blinked at me, then his face turn a bit red once he realized that I was wearing a robe, I couldn't help but giggle at his reaction as I walk up the stairs. I grab a towel from the closet and wrap it around my head to soak up my wet hair, and then quickly put on clothes, Jean shorts and a black short sleeve shirt that said on it, 'Good girls go Bad'. I always found that funny, but I also know that its very true. I take the towel out and dry off my hair, then run my brush through my short hair. Once I was done with brushing my hair I head down the stairs with million of questions racing through my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

P.J POV:

I sat down on the couch as I wait for the brown hair girl to come back, I was thankful for her letting me in. Though I'm afraid, I have put her in danger by coming into her home. I look around and see a pair boy shoes lying in the middle of the floor, weird. I hear her coming first coming down the steps and then look up to see her walk in the living room. She had greyish-blueish eyes, and short brown hair, but its longer in the front and shorter in the back. "Nice hair cut" She stared at me for a moment before responding.

"Thanks, I cut it myself. Its cheaper if I do it that way" She giggled softly as she walks into the kitchen behind me, I turn and look at her. "Want something to eat? Drink?" She asked, there was a slight edge to her voice. Who could blame her, she did let a stranger into her home.

"Nah, I'm good... So do you live by yourself?" I ask, hoping that its not to weird to ask, I watch her pull out a bag of chips and start eating them as she shakes her head.

"Nope, I have a little brother. Whose asleep by the way" She smiles then comes over and sits down on the other side of the couch, away from me. Then starts to eat on the chips. "Oh, My name Tessa by the way"

"My name is Percy" I watched her to see her reaction, never know if they are a monster or not, but she just smiled at me. I heard someone coming down the steps and a little blonde boy comes into view who looked at me then at Tessa.

"Tessa, Who's this?" He asked, standing there staring at me. I notice dark circles under his eyes like he hasn't been sleeping well. If he had different hair and eyes with a dark sword at his side. I would have thought it was Nico.

"This is Percy, Percy this is my younger brother Carter" she said, Carter nods at me then he heads to the kitchen and pulls out a bowl and some milk. "Carter doesn't talk very much, since our parents died. Well to strangers."

"I'm sorry about your parents" She smiled sadly at me like she heard that too many times. "How come your not in a orphanage or in a foster home?" she giggles at that like it was also something she gets asked a lot, she puts the chips aside before she spoke.

"Because I didn't let them." She responded proudly.

"That's pretty brave of you" I told her. she just shrugs, then smiles softly.

"I guess, Sooo why did you knock at our door?" I blink and was about to speak when there was another knock on the door. She gets up with a slight frown and head to the door, "Now who can that be?"


	3. Chapter 3

T.H POV:

I head to the door, and it felt like I was going in slow motion, Percy shouting wait as I open the door to see standing in front of me was a Harpies, I closed the door on it as quickly as I opened it. "So... Harpies... Greek mythology...okay" Percy blinked at me like he was surprised for some reason, he then gets up and pulls out a pen.

"Pardon me and sorry. I didn't mean to drag you into this" He clicks his pen and it turns into a sword. The pen. Turned into a sword. How the hell does that work? I mean it's a pen, that turned into a sword. A real life sword.

"T-that was a pen... and its a sword" I mange to say, as I step out of the away from the door as he marched towards it. I looked at Carter who is just as confused as I was. I look back at him and he smiled at me as I ask, "Who are you?"

"I'm Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon" He said proudly. I actually believed in what he said that he was the son of Poseidon, a Greek God. I wanted to believe it. I smiled really big, I know I did because my cheeks started to hurt after a bit. He blinked at me once again surprised.

"What can I do to help?" I asked. He looked stunned and unable to respond. So, I turn towards Carter "Carter, get the Bows and Arrows, oh and the knives too. Percy wait here. Oh and Carter you'll need to put jeans on" Carter groan at the jeans part, he hates jeans, but he ran off and went to put them on anyways then ran off to grab the rest of the stuff. I ran upstairs and put my jean pants on as well, and sent a quick message to my friends saying_, 'I'm going away for a while, I don't know when I will return. Don't worry. Don't try to find me. I love you all.' _After I sent the message and ran back downstairs and put my combat boots on while Carter put his tennis shoes on. We both grabbed our Bows, and put our arrows in our own quivers. "Alright, Percy. I know are arrows won't kill it, but it will slow it down" He stared at us in amazement.

"Tessa, Carter you don't have to do this. How can you even see it? The mist should have clouded your vision" I blink at what he said, he has a point. Why can we see it? I don't know. I look at Carter who just shrugs at me.

"Well for one, we want to do this and for the second part, we're not sure ourselves. But that doesn't change the fact that we want to help." Once again he was stunned, but he smiled. (he has a nice smile, by the way) then he nods, allowing us to help. "Carter go up in my room, and shoot from my window" He nods and runs up the stairs. "BUT DON'T OPEN THE WINDOW YET" I shouted after him.

"KAY!" He calls back.

"So you ready?" Percy asked, with a serious tone in his voice. I nod and smile, I go behind the door, putting my hand on the door nob, as he gets ready to attack once I open the door. I mouth to him '3, 2, 1' and open the door quickly, he leap forward once I open it wide enough for him then I hear him say, "Annabeth?!" I blink and walk out and shouted behind me up at Carter.

"CARTER, COME DOWN PLEASE" and blink when I saw this blonde hair girl hugging Percy. I stand there for a while, feeling awkward as my brother come out from behind me.

"Who is this?" He asked from behind me, Percy turns and looks at us realizing we are still here. The blonde hair girl, who had stormy grey eyes looked over us. I stood a straighter as she looked over me and the bow in my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

A.C POV:

I looked at a girl who looked around our age, and a boy whose younger than us. I stare at them for a moment before answering the boys question, "My name is Annabeth" They stare at me for a moment before smiling.

"My name is Tessa, and this is my brother Carter. Where did the Harpies go?" Tessa looked at me, waiting for a answer.

"I killed it" She blinked at what I said then looked at Percy and smiled at him kind of sadly.

"Oh, I see. Well I guess you don't need us..." She begins when Percy interrupts her.

"You still can come with. After all you saw the Harpies and my sword too so... there must be something special about you. Right Annabeth?" He turns and looks at me. Oh, I just love him.

"Yep. No regular mortal can see these kind of things. Maybe your a Demigod like us." I watched her as the gears turn in her head as she tries to fit the pieces together.

"Demigods? Half Human, Half God, there are 12 main gods, the Big Three of the main 12 gods are Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. There are also a lot of Minor Gods and Goddesses" I blink in amazement, she smarter than she looks, well she does look smart but she looks more like a Warrior protecting the things she cares about. I can tell by how she stands tall and in front of her brother, ready to jump in front of him to protect him. "That can't be. We had both a Mom and a Dad. So... We can't be-" Her voice trails off as a blue trident glows above her head, and her brothers. But also over her head a sliver bow appears and a Golden Lyre, that's a small harp by the way, above Carter's head.

"Two symbols... Ones Artemis and the other is Apollo. That's strange, but we'll figure it out once we get back to camp" I decided. "But one thing is for we can be sure about is... Percy meet your new brother and sister. Now we need to go" I start to jog off in the direction of the camp, and I hear Percy jogging right next to me and Tessa and Carter behind us. I could tell they were confuse by all of this, probably the same thing I'm confused about. How come they got two symbols? What does it mean? And Why did the gods gave them another Dad and Mom? I don't know. I got to research this. Maybe my mother knows, Athena Goddess of Wisdom, maybe she has all the answers or at least help me figure out why.

After a while of jogging we slowed down to a walk. We haven't spoken a word since we started jogging, but I can tell that Carter and Tessa are having a private conversation with their facial expression. "Do you have a question?" I ask.

"Where are we going?" Tessa asked cautiously, like she afraid its going to be a stupid question.

"Camp Half-Blood"

"What's that?" Carter asked this time.

"A place for Half-Blood can live peacefully"

"Oh." After Carter said that there was more silence. I guess they were having another conversation with each other. I reached out slowly and take Percy hand, and he intertwines our fingers together I smiled when he does so and continues to walk.

"So where is this place?" Tessa asked.

"Long Island, a little ways from New York"

"That's pretty far"

"Well ya... but if you know a quicker way to get there"

"I do. Wait here" I turn to see her run off and into the shadows. I look at Percy and he shrugs. We look back in time to see her reappear riding a giant silver wolf. "Ta-Da~" She grins; her brother walks over and climbs on without questioning. I stand there in awe.

"How did you do that?" Percy asked her also in awe. She shrugs in response.

"Get on already" Tessa said a little irritated that we are just standing here staring at her. Percy doesn't argue with her and climbs on behind Carter and I can see why, the way she sat on the wolf, and her stern eyes and the way she holds her head high. With a sigh I go over to the wolf and climb on behind Percy, and wrapped my arms around his waist. She looks back at us, "Ready?"

"Yep" I replied, a bit nervous.

"Ready" Percy said at the same time as me.

"Hold on!" She sounded like she was grinning. As the wolf raced forward, everything around us was a blur. She laugh happily, she must of have kicked the wolf's side a bit because we accelerated going faster. The wind blows in my face and whips my hair around as hold onto Percy tightly, so I don't fall off.


	5. Chapter 5

P.J POV:

When we reached Camp half blood in a few hours, Chiron was waiting for us by Thalia tree. That usually means something is wrong, but he had a smile on his face so it must be good news. We slowed down to a stop and Annabeth got off first, then me, then Carter, and Tessa took her time, petting the wolf and whispering to it before finally getting off. The wolf bow its head to Tessa then it runs off disappearing into the forest. Tessa smiles then looks at Chiron, and Cater stands behind her. "Chiron, this is Tessa and Carter." I introduce.

"Nice to meet you, Tessa, Carter" He smiles warmly at them.

"Its nice to meet you as well, Chiron" Tessa smiles back, "Sir, I have a question for you."

"Yes?" Chiron tilts his head and raised a eyebrow at her.

"Is it possible for a demigod be claimed by two different Gods and Goddesses?"

"Not that I'm aware of, no." Tessa blinked and look at us, then back at Chiron.

"Then please explain how I got claimed by Poseidon and Artemis, and My brother Poseidon and Apollo?"

"I don't know. But I will message Zeus and ask him the meaning of it, Now Percy, I think it would be best for them to stay in Poseidon cabin. So they don't have to separate from each other."

I nod and look at Tessa and smile, "well right this way then" I walked off and I hear them following me, and Annabeth stayed behind to talk to Chiron. I point out everything as we passed the arena, the pavilion, the volleyball court, the strawberry fields, the big house, then each cabin, but Tessa was able to point all of them out. "You know your gods and goddess huh?"

"Ya, I know a few things" She responded, sounding kinda of distance, so I look back at her, and see them a bit behind me. She and Carter were holding hands as she looks around. We soon reached Poseidon cabin, My cabin.

"Here we are." I walked in and they stand at the door a moment before finally walking in and looking around. Carter glances at things quickly, while Tessa looked at everything carefully in awe. "you two can have the bunk across from me, umm bathroom is over there" I pointed to the door, then watch them as Tessa puts her bow and arrows hanging off the knob on the top bunk, and Carter slides his stuff under his on the bottom bunk.

"This is a very nice place" Tessa said after a while.

"Thanks" I smiled, and blinked when I saw what appears to be a hint of blush on Tessa's cheeks. "Are you blushing?"

"No! I'm not!" Tessa snapped at me. Carter sighs, turning my attention towards him giving him a puzzling look.

"Its just that no one really talks to her, that's a boy." With that said, he then turned around then walked into the bathroom and closes the door. I scratched my head, standing there kinda of awkwardly not to sure of what to say.

"So..." She began "You and Annabeth, huh?" She smiled, and jumped up on top of the bunk, swinging her legs.

"Ya, We are dating." I say casually.

"You two are very cute together." She smiled brightly.

"Thanks" I smiled back at her and laugh as she yawns, and stretches her arms out over her head. "You can take a nap real quick before dinner" She smiled again, and then lays down on the top bunk, her back facing me. I can see her relax as she falls asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

T.H POV:

I closed my eyes not really expecting to fall asleep but I did. In my dream I saw a great battle then me, I saw me collapse on the ground in a ball, then I start glowing and floating in the air still curled up, and a glowing sphere surrounds me, and Annabeth and Percy was there, and a blonde boy. Annabeth was crying into Percy and he hugs her rubbing her back, looking at me with a grim face. I shouted out to them but they couldn't hear me. Then I hear someone calling my name and I bolted awake, and look to see Percy looking at me. "You okay?"

"Y-ya, Im fine. Just a weird dream" I said a bit shakily he just nods.

"Dreams are not unusual here"

"I see..." I smiled a bit, trying to convince him I'm okay.

"Anyways, Its time for dinner" I nod, and get down and follow him out to the pavilion where all the kids from the different Gods, sit at a table together. I follow him to his table and sat across from him next to my brother.

"Heroes! Warriors! Attention please!" Chiron shouted. Everyone falls into a total silence. I look at Percy before looking up at Chiron. "I have an important announcement! Today, two new Demigods has join us today. Tessa, Carter please stand" Carter and I do so, my face feels hot for I do not like being center of attention. "They are children of Poseidon" he continues, "Now, for other news Capture the flag is in two days" Everyone cheers. "Enjoy your food" With that note everyone plates and glasses fill up, and everyone starts digging in. Well except for my brother and me.

Percy looks up at us "Aren't you going to eat?" I stare at him not knowing how on earth did they fill up their plates with food. "Oh, right. Just ask"

"Cheeseburger with only ketchup" Carter says, and suddenly there was a Cheeseburger on his plate!

"umm...Turkey sandwich and cornbread?" I smiled when a turkey sandwich, just how I like them to be and some warm cornbread appeared and was about to take a bite, when I notice kids getting up and putting a bit of their food into the fire. I look at Percy and nodded, so I got up and walked to the fire and toss part of my turkey sandwich in there and sat down. "Can you explain why I had to do that?"

"Its a offering to the Gods." He put simply.

"Oh" I dig into my food, as Carter goes and does the same. I soon forgot about my weird dream, but I couldn't shake the uneasy feeling I had. Something was going to happen and it was going to be bad.

After dinner, I went down to the beach. Carter was talking to Percy about training and such, while I on the other hand just need to think. I sit down away from the water, and stare out into it. Trying to figure out what's real and what's not, because I don't know anymore. I do know that, Carter and I are Demigods, both Poseidon and Artemis has claimed me and Poseidon and Apollo have claimed Carter. What next is a giant eagle going to swoop down and carry me off? With a loud groan and fall on my back and stare at the stars. Then started thinking about my dream. Who was the blonde boy? It certainly wasn't Carter. Why was Percy and Annabeth crying? I shake my head it was just a dream. Nothing more than my brain entertaining me while I wait for the sun to come up. After about half an hour I get up and head back to the cabin.

Percy was awake when I walked in. He looked at me, and I stared at him for a while before climbing into the top bunk above my brother who was fast asleep. "So where did you run off too?" He asked me.

"To the beach" I yawn, laying down having my back towards him.

"Alright, just be careful" I hear him lay down on his bunk.

" I will, Night." I said closing my eyes.

"Night" He said quietly and I fall into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

P.J POV:

When I woke up, I looked over at Tessa bunk and sees that she's not there. Sitting straight up, jumping off the top bunk, and look around outside, the sun hasn't even come up. I run around trying to find her, after a few minutes I found her in the Arena. She punches one of the dummies and sends it flying back, she looks like she been here for a while. "Hey, Tess." She freezes and looks at me.

"H-hey" She walks over to me, sweat rolling down her face.

"Your up early."

"Y-ya... couldn't sleep..." she says quietly.

"Do you get nightmares often?" she sighs at my question.

"Ya... I get them a lot." She says with a nod. I look over her, and now notice the dark circles under her eyes, she looked older than she is. You can see how watching over her brother wears her out, and all the stress weighs down on her shoulders. She notice me staring too much and she smiled, and all the weariness is gone. Just like that, it seemed to me she had lots of practice with that.

"hey, do you want to see something cool?" I asked her, she needed a break and do something fun.

"Sure, but my brother" I hold my hand and stopped her, she then sighs "Alright lets go"

Grinning I turned and started to walk off, then go into a slow jog, I hear her right beside me. I jog to the small lake, and wait for her to catch up once I reached the lake. "Here we are!"

"A lake? You wanted to show me a lake?" She sounded confused.

"Come with me" I grab her hand and pull her with me into the water, after calling me crazy and holds her breath for a while, she realized that she could breathe under water, I laugh a bit at that. I pulled her down with me to the ocean floor, towards an underwater cave. We swim towards it, controlling the water to push us towards the cave. When we got in the cave I helped her up on to the dry land, inside the cave where different kinds of shells, jewels, and Greek weapons and armor. I looked at her and her eyes were wide in amazement and jaw to the ground. I burst into laughter; she closes her mouth and frowns at me.

"What's so funny?!" she demands.

"Your face, it was funny!" I did my best and mimic her face and she laughs and I smile.

"You have a nice laugh" She smiles and shakes her head.

"Nah, its weird, like me" I frown at what she says.

"Why do you think your weird?"

"Because I am. That simple... anyways, this is a really cool place" I sigh at her for changing the subject, but didn't say anything else about it.

"Ya, I found it a while back. Thought you might like it. It could be your get away place. Oh and there's a cave entrance above water, but its more fun going through the water" I laugh more.

"Wow, thanks... This place is amazing. Thank you for showing me" She smiles at me. She walks around picking up stuff and looking at them, then sitting down again. "Really this place is awesome"

"Well I got to get going, Breakfast starts in about 20 mins" I turn and jump into the water, leaving her alone, standing in the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

A.C POV:

Even though Chiron told me that he would find out why Tessa and Carter got claim by two gods and goddesses. Doesn't mean he will tell us when he finds out, so I decide to find out on my own. Which first means I need to find out if this has happen before, and so far I got nothing. With a groan I flop on my back, surrounded by books and scrolls, Why did they get claim by two Gods there has to be a reason. There's must be a logical reason, before I knew it I had fallen asleep and heard a young boys voice.

"Hey, May I come in?" I bolt awake sitting up, and see Carter standing in the doorway of Cabin.

"Hey, You need something?" I said tiredly, confused of why Carter is here.

"Seeing if you came up with something. You seem like the kind of girl figure it out" he said, sounding like he does not really caring about all this. Almost like he doesn't want to be told to go somewhere else because he might actually think of this place as a home.

"No, not yet, sorry. Chiron asking the Gods about it, don't know if he is going to share that info though" I say with a sigh.

"I see. Thanks" He turns around about to walk out of the cabin, I spoke up quickly before he left.

"Hey, would you think of this place as your home?" He stops and turns to looks at me and smiles that's the first time I seen this kid smile.

"Ya, I think I would. This place seems pretty cool. Tessa likes it too" I blink and smile.

"Good, I'm glad" I smiled at him.

"Well, see ya" He walks out and then jogs off. In the distance the horn goes off for breakfast, I jump off my bunk and walked towards my cabin table, with my brothers and sisters. I look over at Poseidon's table and only saw Percy and Carter. Maybe she in the bathroom, but by how Percy kept looking back at the lake tells me otherwise. Tessa didn't show up for breakfast at all, and by what I can tell, she was suppose to be here. Carter was tapping his finger on the table, not eating anything and Percy kept looking back at the lake, sipping on his blue coke. I got up and walked over to Percy and Carter.

"Where's Tessa?"

"Well, I showed her a underwater cave, and told her breakfast would be serve soon. But she hasn't appeared obviously" Percy spoke up, looking towards the lake.

"She's fine." Carter gets up, "She probably not hungry, that's all." He walks off towards the stables. I sigh and look at Percy who shrugs.

"He's a strange one" Percy says watching him walk off.

"Indeed he is" Agreeing with Percy.

"Though who can blame him, a lot has happen to him." I nod in agreement. "And I think Tessa just needs time to gather her thoughts, just like we all did at one point in time"

"Wow, seaweed brain, your actually being smart" I giggle.

"Hey!" He pushes against my arm, in a playful way, and I push him back harder, tipping him over on the bench, giggling and he chuckles.

"I'm going to do more research." I walk back to Athena's cabin, and turn and waved at him, Percy waves back with his goofy smile, as I continue walking to my cabin.


	9. Chapter 9

T.H POV:

Once Percy left me in the cave, I let out a sigh, and sat down sticking my feet in the water. I had the same dream again, me floating in a sphere, Annabeth crying, Percy with a grim expression and that strange blonde boy. Why do I have this kind of dream? What does it mean? Is it just a dream? Though I feel like its something more than just a dream. Oh, well its better not to worry about it. No upsetting thoughts, No. Carter can actually be happy here. I just got to smile, so he doesn't worry about me. As long as I have him, I will be fine. I move my feet in the water then slide down, emerging myself in the water. Holding my breath for a while, then tried to breath and I could actually breath. I'm breathing underwater. It's so calm and peaceful, I can think clearly. I'm glad that Percy showed me this place. I float to the bottom and lay on the floor looking up. I hear a horn in the distance; I guess it means breakfast though I don't really want to go. I'm just going to lay here, I stare upwards then I see a figure above me. I control the water around me to push me up, and a guy with blonde hair, the one from my dreams was standing right there.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I ask, I thought no one else knew of this place besides Percy.

"My name is Luke, and you are?" He smiles, he sounds like a nice guy but something about him seems... off... So I just stay in the water.

"Tessa. My name is Tessa. What are you doing here?" I ask quietly.

"Just looking around. This would make a nice spa, don't you think?" He looks around.

"No, I don't... this is mine and Percy's place. Not some spa." He turns and smiles, like he likes my defiance. I stare at him, holding my ground.

He stalks over to me and suddenly grabs my hair and pulls me out of the water. I bite my lip and grabbed his wrist, digging my nails into his flesh. He chuckles, "You have some fire in ya. You should join me, you will be a very good warrior."

Gasping from the pain, I never thought getting pulled by my hair would hurt so much. I blink away my tears, and glare at him "Never! Now, Let go of me!" He grins and continues to drag me by my hair. I then hear Percy's voice calling me from the tunnel that leads to the surface. "Percy! Help me!" I scream, not knowing what else to shout. I hear his footsteps go faster and getting closer, as he running towards us. He soon appears and stands on the other side of the cave panting a bit.

"Luke, let go of her." He says through his teeth. Luke pulls me up off the ground and smiles quite evilly and looks at me, as tears now run down my face from the pain, he has me in a certain way so I can't support myself, but still touching the ground.

"Nah, I think I like her. She would be a great, Pet, for Kronos." My breath is shaky, I feel so scared, this scenario is all most like the scenario of how my parents died.

"NO! Let her go, Luke!" He shouted, Percy must not like this Luke, and with a sigh, Luke tosses me aside. I skid across the ground a bit, causing to scrape up my arm and the side of my face. Sand goes into the scrapes which stings more.

"Fine. Don't need her anyways." He smiles at Percy, "I'll be going now. I had my fun." He walks off into a secret passage way, disappearing. Percy runs over to me, picking me up, even though I could walk just fine.

"Its gonna be okay, sis. The water will heal you" He sets me down in the water, and rubs off the sand, as the water heals my cuts.

"Whose Kronos?" I asked, after a while.

"Leader of the Titans." He says, watching me as I get out of the water.

"I see, ah, thanks for saving me" I smile at him, feeling hopeless and useless. I should have been more careful. "So is he Kronos son?" He shakes his head.

"He's the son of Hermes. Luke trying to bring back Kronos." He looks at the water, and the small ripples on the surface of the water. "and your welcome. you didn't show up for breakfast so I was worried about my little sister" I blink at him.

"I'm not really your sister... But its nice of thinking you as a big brother" I smile at him.

"You don't have to force yourself... You can cry if you want..." I stare at him, how could he tell. Tears fall down my face, feeling relieved that I don't have to hide it, even if was for a moment. I cling onto his shoulder and cry my eyes. I cried about several things, my parents death, all the pain I felt everyday after their death, from when Luke grabbed my hair and tossed me aside, and I cried not knowing yet, for the pain that has yet to come.


End file.
